Paying Back a Debt
by hohohi
Summary: Warning: 18 only. Not actually MHA fanfic. However the characters have similar names so I used this series as it was required and I couldnt make a new category. FYI Tomu is the nickname for a person named Todoroki and Mirio is also a nickname. I suppose it can be imagined as a genderbent fanfic...


She pushed me back, her bony fingers clasped against mine and she whispered in a low, husky voice "ill be gentle, if this is your first time."

Her messy short curly hair and slightly unbuttoned blouse tickled against me as she unhooked my bra and gently removed it.

She paused and looked slightly concerned.

"I apologize if I dont look as good as when I was a little younger."

It was true that she had slightly more wrinkles around her mouth and her bony legs were not those of a twenty year old.

But the angles of her face and the way she lead me through everything with such grace and respect was more than enough for me to be attracted to her.

Suddenly, her fingers were on me, gently, non threatening as if feeling someone for the first time.

"what do you want me to do?" She whispered in her low husky voice into my ear.

She traced down my breast narrowly avoiding my nipples. My breath quickened and she smiled. She nibbled on the nipple, brushing it with her tongue.

"dont" she placed a finger on my lips "our juniors will hear"

I held back my voice but she kept teasing my small breast with her tongue.

Her other hand playfully trotted down to my lower stomach where she shamelessly commented on "some several pounds you've put on"

I nodded shamefully, envious of the slim stylish body that she carefully and diligently maintains.

""Thats okay though, I like some meat on my women"

I was completely taken back when she started kissing my body down my left side until she reached my thighs. I gasped and let out a small sound when she started kissing around my sensitive areas.

she smiled through her kissing and started placing more wet kisses as if tasting me.

"Can I pick up your leg?"

I nodded and she placed my legs on her shpulders and looked at me, greedily.

"its dripping, what shall we ever do?"

I blushed as I covered my area with my hands.

"why cover it when I can draw it out?"

She gently started tasting around my opening, slowly and then she thrust her tongue in, which made me shudder in pleasure. she worked her tongue, mixing up her saliva and my juices and sometime inserted her fingers for added stimulation.

"Im... gonna... ahhh...co..."

and then she stopped

"why?" I whimpered. my opening was throbbing in pleasure and so much liquid was leaking onto the floor.

she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood up.

"We've got a visitor" She stood up and held out a towel for me.

"Dont worry, Ill be back."

I hid in the dark corner while she talked to the visitor. Her muscular forearms motioned expressively as she talked. She suddenly looked concerned but I couldnt make out the conversation. she momentarily glanced at me, and the visitor forcefully made her way into the room.

By then I had cleaned myself off and put my pants back on but my breasts were still uncovered.

"Surprise!" the guest was a colleague, Mirio.

"Oh excuse me", she took one look at my situation, and then towards Tomu and started to leave.

Tomu stopped her placing a stiff hand on her shoulder, "One word and you're dead"

Mirio looked towards me and her eyes brightened and she snickered.

""Don't worry, not one word if I can join in"

Tomu raised her eyebrows at this unexpected request and lifted Mirio's chin with her fingers as if testing if she was being serious.

Mirio kissed her and Tomu drew back, alarmed at Mirio's boldness.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to do that was I?

Mirio pushed Tomu onto the wall and started kissing her aggressively. Tomu didnt resist.

"They'll...see if the door is... ahh... open."

Tomu managed to whisper between breaths and Mirio kicked the door closed.

"When did I become so bold?"

Mirio smiled wide, "Probably when I saw how crazy my fans are for me.

I used to be shy, not confident that many people liked my portrayal of characters until I saw people go head over heels for my merchandise- it was violent- you should have been there."


End file.
